Drowning - An R5 Fanfic
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: R5 is working on their first album, and decide to spend a few days at their beach house. One night, Riker meets someone who will not only change his life forever, but also the lives of his siblings and their best friend.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first R5 fanfic, so please, no flames. That is all ;-).

Chapter 1: Surf's Up!

"Guys, we're here!" Rydel shrieked as the car pulled up to their beach house.

The day was just like the perfect summer day. The sun was shining, the waves were crashing rhythmically against the shore, the water, a perfect shade of blue.

"Let's hit the waves!" Ross and Rocky exclaimed, jumping out of the car before it stopped.

"Dude, wait up!" Ryland and Riker said together. They glanced at one another before shrugging. "SURF'S UP!" Riker yelled, as the guys laughed. They started running towards the water before Ratliff yelled, "HEY!"

"What?" Ross glanced back, looking annoyed.

"Um, a little help here?" Ratliff said, motioning over at the trunk, which was full of their things.

"Uh, yeah, Delly can help you," Ross said, before taking off his shirt and racing towards the water.

"GUYS!" Rydel shouted angrily, as Rocky and Riker looked back at her, already halfway towards the water.

"Now what?" Ross grumbled.

"Don't you think you need to get your surfboards? And put your wetsuits on?" Rydel smirked as Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff laughed at Ross.

"So not funny, guys," Ross fumed as he grabbed his things out of the car.

"You guys too," Rydel gave her brothers a knowing look, and Rocky and Riker fell silent. They all took their things out and went into their house.

A short time later…

"SURF'S UP!" Ross yelled excitedly, ignoring the glances from those sunbathing outside. He raced towards the water, pulling his yellow surfboard with him. Riker was close behind him, carrying his blue surfboard, which had a silver streak across it.

"Dude, wait up!" Ryland said, with a red surfboard in hand.

"Yeah, dude. Wait up!" Rocky shouted, running after them with his green surfboard. He stopped, then looked back. "Aren't you coming?"

"Right behind you!" Ratliff said, almost running Rocky over. "Last one in the water has to…"

But Rocky had already raced past him and dived into the water.

"Ha ha ha!" Ross, Ryland, and Riker laughed, as Ratliff glared at Rocky, who was smirking.

"Sorry, dude," Rocky laughed as Ratliff splashed some water at him.

"WATER FIGHT!" Ross yelled, and the five guys laughed and splashed for a while, before swimming around and enjoying their afternoon.

A few hours later…

"Dudes, maybe we should get back," Ratliff suggested. "You know, we could help Rydel with everything. Maybe set up?"

"What are you saying?" Riker said, not catching on.

"Ratliff and Rydel, sitting in a…OW!" Ross began, stopping only when Ratliff smacked him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"What?" Ratliff pretended that nothing had happened.

"Dude, you so like her," Rocky said, nudging Ratliff.

"No way," Ratliff said, crossing his arms and looking serious. "I swear, I really like Kelly."

"Yeah, but your 'girlfriend's' not here. Delly is," Rocky said, winking at Ratliff.

"Wait, you like Delly?" Ryland said, not realizing what was going on.

"No, I don't like her!" Ratliff insisted. "I mean, I like her, like a friend. But that's all, I promise!"

"Are you sure, dude?" Ross asked doubtfully.

"YES!" Ratliff shouted. "I don't like Rydel that way. I like her, but only as a friend. OK?"

"If you say so," Rocky said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, whatever, dude," Ross agreed.

"Yeah, you're not dating our sister. Ever!" Riker tried to sound stern, but it still came out pretty weak.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ratliff replied. "I was just thinking, we're all out here, having fun, and she's in there, working all this time…"

"Go get her, tiger," Rocky smirked, as Ratliff punched him playfully.

"Shut up, Rocky," Ratliff said defensively.

"What if I don't?" Rocky challenged.

Ratliff glared at him, then saw Riker's expression.

"Guys, stop," Riker said sternly, and everyone listened. He glanced first at Rocky, who stayed silent, then at Ratliff, who nodded, gulped, then started swimming toward the shore.

"Um, yeah, we'd better go too," Ross said, as his stomach growled.

"Someone's a little hungry," Riker smiled, teasing him, just as his stomach growled also. Riker blushed, then said, "Yeah, maybe we'd better go back." They swam toward the shore in silence, then walked back to their house.

"Wow, Delly, smells great in here!" Ross said, as they came in.

"Really? Oh, and by the way, thanks for your help," Rydel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She spotted Ratliff trying to steal a dinner roll. "If any of you touch that, I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." She picked up a butcher knife, waved it at them, and smirked as Ratliff and the guys looked scared.

"Can we help set up?" Rocky was the first to find his voice, which came out more as a high-pitched whisper. He coughed, then it went back to normal. "I mean…"

"Yeah, over there. Also get cups, the drinks, plates, napkins…" Rydel instructed, and the guys did as they were told.

After everything was set up, they ate until Ross got bored and went over to his guitar. Ratliff went over to his drumset, Riker got his bass out, Rocky picked up his guitar, and Rydel walked over to her keyboards. After they finished setting up and plugging in their instruments, they started playing some of their old songs.

"You know, we really should record some of these," Riker suggested.

"Yeah, maybe put some on a demo, and send it out. See if there's any interest," Rocky added.

"Who wouldn't be interested? Look at us now!" Ross said confidently. "We're awesome, and it's time to show the world how awesome we are!"

"Yeah, a few years ago, we were so not ready, but now…" Ratliff trailed off. They looked at Rydel, and after a moment, she smiled back at them.

"Let's do it!" Rydel shouted, and the guys cheered with her.

"Guys, listen. I have some really cool ideas," Riker suggested, and they started playing around with chords and melodies.

Some time later, Ratliff, Ross, and Ryland got bored, and insisted on playing video games. Rydel decided to make a tutu, and Riker and Rocky were still trying to put the finishing touches on one of their songs.

"This is going to be epic," Rocky smiled triumphantly at his older brother.

"We're so gonna kill it," Riker agreed. "I think I need a break though. Maybe some fresh air."

"Want me to come with you?" Rocky asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back soon. If anything happens, I'll be right outside. You know where to find me," Riker promised.

Rocky nodded, then watched and laughed as his brothers fought over the game.

Outside, Riker shivered as the wind blew even harder than it had earlier. He regretted not putting on a jacket before coming outside. He ignored the chill of the wind against him, and walked towards the water, loving the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. He loved seeing the moonlight's reflection off the water. But most of all, he loved the feeling of being alone with his thoughts, until he thought he saw a dark figure in the water.

"Who's there?" Riker's senses were immediately on alert. He looked around, and saw no one else there. He stepped tentatively towards what he thought was a dark figure, and saw that there was someone definitely in the water. "Who are you?"

But the figure didn't respond. Instead, the figure did something that Riker never expected. The figure disappeared under the force of the waves.

AN: Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this was a lot shorter than the previous chapter. I would've written more, but it would've given too much away. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Drowning

Sometime earlier…

Outside, the weather had transformed from a beautiful summer day to a fierce, menacing one. Clouds had formed overhead, changing from big, white, fluffy clouds to dark gray, almost formless shapes. The gentle breeze grew stronger, and began to pummel anything and everything that got in its way.

The girl looked up as raindrops began to fall. "Perfect, just perfect," she mumbled sarcastically as she saw the weather had matched her current mood. She wiped away a stray tear with the back of her hand.

She flopped down on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest, and put her head down, trying to drown out the thoughts in her head. They were louder than ever now, almost as loud as the waves crashing against the shore.

"No…" the girl whimpered. "Stop…I can't take it anymore!" She cried out, as more tears fell. "Why me?"

She thought back to the time her parents had taken her here every summer for as long as she could remember. She remembered happier times, when she could swim in the ocean and be as free as the gulls soaring high above the water.

She stood up, making her decision. She'd go for a quick swim, clear her head, and everything would be OK again. At least until the next time she had to face them.

She pulled off her jacket, and some other pieces of clothing, before diving in. She sliced through the water, expertly cutting through the waves.

Soon, she began to feel herself relax, and she floated for a little while, as she enjoyed her break from reality.

She saw the moonlight's shimmery reflection off the water, and ruefully marveled at how it sparkled even when everything in her life was getting dimmer.

Then she heard it. Someone's voice, calling out in the darkness. She couldn't see who it was, but she knew someone was there. She froze, thinking one of her classmates had followed her to her favorite spot. Then she felt something crash into her from behind. The last thing she remembered was falling forward, slipping under the water's surface, just before she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

Riker raced towards the water, not caring about his own safety. He needed to find the person, whoever he or she was, before…He didn't want to think about what would happen, or that the person could be Ratliff, or one of his brothers, or sister...

He took a deep breath before diving in, wincing as the freezing water snapped him back out of his thoughts. "Where are you?" Riker wondered as he waved his arms around, trying to feel around for something, anything. His heart plummeted as he felt nothing.

"C'mon, you've got to be around here somewhere," Riker thought grimly as he resurfaced. He grabbed a few breaths before going back under. "Where could you be?" He did this again, and still couldn't find anyone. "I need to find you, before…" Riker went up for air a second time. "Maybe third time's a charm?" He glanced up, made a quick wish on a star. "Whoever you are, please let me find you. Before it's too late.." He dived back in, this time deeper than before, and waved his arms around again. This time, he hit something. "Is it you?" He put his arms around it and swam back up. "Please let this be whoever it is I'm looking for…" He looked close, then realized it was.

He struggled to swim towards the shore, hoping that it wasn't too late. The person was limp in his arms, and Riker hoped he'd be able to save him or her.

Finally, he got to the shore, and picked up the person. He could tell it was a girl by how light she was. "Stay with me," Riker mumbled, hoping she would. He stumbled towards the house, and when he got to the door, he had to set her down so he could open the door.

Inside, mass chaos ensued.

"No way! You totally cheated!"

"No I didn't! It's not my fault you suck at this game!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Rydel screamed, trying to push her brothers apart. "It's just a game!"

"No, it's not! He cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Rydel groaned. "Ratliff, help me!"

"Sorry, Rydel, but I'm staying out of this one," Ratliff looked at her apologetically.

Rydel glared at him, then her expression changed to one of complete and utter shock as she noticed Riker and whatever, or whoever, he was carrying.

Ratliff looked at her curiously, wondering what had happened, then he followed her gaze and his mouth dropped open. The others did the same.

"Guys! A little help here?" Riker said, annoyed. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Riker, what happened out there?"

"Why do you look like a drowned rat?"

"What's that you're holding?"

"Let me see!"

"Everyone, shut up!" Riker said, and everyone fell silent. "FYI, it's a she. Rydel, go get something for her to eat and some tea or warm milk. Rocky, get some clothes for her, so Rydel can change her out of her wet ones later. Ross, go get your blanket and put it on her, and Ryland, keep her company and make sure she's OK. Ratliff, don't bug her too much, OK?" Riker looked around at everyone, and they all nodded, knowing not to argue with him when he was like this. "Good. Now go!"

Everyone scattered, doing what they were supposed to do. After everything had been taken care of, they all gathered around the sofa.

"So, what happened?" Rydel looked at her brother worriedly, since she was the first to break the ice.

"Like I told Rocky, I was going for a walk, clear my head and figure out some lyrics. Then I noticed something or someone in the water, but I couldn't see what it or who it was. The next thing I know, she went under water, and I tried to save her. It could've been any one of you, and as happy as I am that it's not …" Riker broke down, not wanting to imagine any one of his siblings or best friend drowning. Or even this girl, even though she was a complete stranger to them.

Rydel hugged him, sniffling as tears streamed down her face. Riker held her tightly, patting her on the shoulder, although his eyes told a different story. Her brothers glanced at one another, shocked, since Riker was the one who always kept them together at times like this.

"Riker, it's OK," Ryland spoke up, trying to sound braver than he felt. "We're all going to be OK, OK?"

"My little bro," Riker smiled for the first time since leaving the house earlier. "You're the man, you know that? Always managing to keep calm and rational when I can't."

"Yeah! You should be our manager!" Ross said, smiling broadly. "You know, for when our band gets famous!"

"Dude!" Rocky shook his head. "Focus! He's talking about…"

"I got it, Rocky!" Ross shot back. "Just because you think you're a musical genius…"

"I am!" Rocky protested. "You're just jealous of my…"

"Guys!" Rydel said, her head still buried in Riker's chest and her arms wrapped around him. "Focus!"

"YEAH!" Ratliff shouted.

"Shh!" Rydel clapped her hand over his mouth, as Ratliff winced. "Don't wake her up! Let her rest!"

"Guys?" Ross said, looking at the girl. "Do you think she's dead?" He poked her in the side.

"What part of leave her alone do you NOT understand?" Rydel said, detaching herself from Riker and poking Ross in the chest a few times.

"Um…OW!" Ross protested. But Rydel was in full protective mother mode by now.

"Ryland, status report!" Rydel commanded.

"Vital signs are a little weak, but they're there," Ryland said seriously, as Ross and Ratliff tried not to crack up.

"It's…not…funny…" Rydel looked like she was about to explode. "What if it was one of you? What would you think then?"

The guys fell silent, and shifted uncomfortably under Rydel's harsh, yet truthful words.

"Any injuries?" Rydel continued, as if her brothers hadn't interrupted. "Well?"

"Not that I can see, but I wouldn't take any chances. Internal ones can be even worse than exterior ones," Ryland explained.

"Should we go to the ER?" Rocky suggested tentatively. "Have her checked out?"

"No, I hate hospitals!" Ross screamed, as Rydel shushed him. "Sorry, but I do. And needles…" Ross shuddered at the thought.

"It's not about you," Rydel said. "This time, it's all about the girl. OK?" She looked pointedly at Ross, who looked dejected for a moment, then he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we'll go right now," Riker decided. "Let's not take any chances. Rydel, pack the food and tea or whatever you prepared and bring it in a basket. Rocky, get some bandages and blankets just in case she might need them. Get a bag and put the clothes and everything else in it and bring it out to the car. Ross and Ryland, carry her out, carefully. Don't injure her any more than she already is. I'll pull the car around."

Everyone did as Riker said, and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

When they got there, everyone brought what they'd brought on the trip, and Riker had her checked into a room. They waited in the waiting room for some time, until a nurse spoke to them.

"Is she your sister?" she asked.

"No," Ross said, as Rydel glared at him.

"Yes, yes, she is," Riker lied, knowing the nurse wouldn't let them see her unless she were family.

"I see," the nurse said doubtfully. "Wait here, I'll need to have a word with my boss." She got up and started to leave, then Rydel couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," Rydel blurted out before anyone could stop her. "OK, the truth is…she's not our sister. But we care about her. We just want to know that she's OK. We'll wait here forever if we have to. But we need to know she's OK, that she'll make it…" Rydel broke down crying, and the guys hugged her awkwardly, slightly embarrassed.

The nurse softened at Rydel's heartfelt confession, and nodded at them. "I don't know. Technically, I'm not allowed to let you in if you're not family." She hesitated, as Rydel looked up at her.

"Please let us see her. We just want to know that she'll…live…" Rydel said, the emotion evident in her voice. She wiped away her tears, which were still streaming down her face.

The nurse looked away, and then back at them. "Very well. Just this once. But you didn't hear it from me. Just let me get the room ready first." She smiled, touched by Rydel's heartfelt confession.

"Thank you," Rydel said, a smile spreading on her tear-stained face.

"You know, she's lucky to have such good friends like you," The nurse replied, looking sadly at them.

"Thank you," Riker spoke for all of them. "For everything." The nurse nodded, then left.

_A few minutes later…_

"You can go in now. 2 at a time only though," the nurse said, reappearing before them.

"I want to go!" Rydel said, jumping up.

"Yeah, me too," Riker said, before getting up. "Ryland, keep an eye on these 3. Think you can handle it?"

"Psh, of course I can!" Ryland said confidently.

"Good, now behave. All of you," Riker said, looking at each one of them.

"Don't worry, we will," Ratliff said, smirking.

"Yeah, we'll be perfect little angels," Ross added.

"Guys," Riker said, the warning evident in his voice.

The guys nodded slowly, knowing he meant business. "Fine…"

"Good, now let's go," Riker said, as Rydel followed him.

"OK, Rydel, it might be a little tough for you when we get in there. You sure you're OK with this?" Riker stopped just outside the door, and turned back to glance at his sister.

"Oh please, I've seen you guys dancing around in your underwear. Trust me, this is nothing compared to living with you guys!" Rydel flashed her most confident smile at her older brother.

"Hey! It's not that bad! You make us sound like uncivilized cavemen or something!" Riker said, knowing he was speaking not just for himself, but also for all of his younger brothers.

"You said it, not me!" Rydel pranced into the room gleefully, then froze. "Oh…my…stars…" Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she looked around the room.

The girl was lying unconscious, hooked up to at least 5 different machines, all of which were beeping at various times. She had an IV in her arm, and looked like she'd been hit with Mother Nature's worst.

"Riker…" Rydel said, turning to him and burying herself into his chest, her sobs muffled.

"Shh, I know…" Riker said, trying not to get emotional either. "It'll be OK…"

"You don't know that!" Rydel pushed him away. "What if…?"

Riker looked into her eyes, seeing only fear and worry in them. "Then we'll know we did all we could to help her. There's nothing more we can do. Only time will tell…"

"I want to wait here…as long as it takes," Rydel decided.

Just then, the monitors changed from short, intermittent beeps to a long continuous one.

"Oh no," Rydel said, horrified. "Is she…?"

AN: Oh no! What happens next? Review, and you'll find out!


End file.
